


Let It Go

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: American Horror Story Imagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Madison always strikes me as a bitch, could you do an imagine where I get my own back on her?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

Imagine.

You've been having issues with ice and snow since you watched that goddamn Frozen movie and now your Mother has sat you down and explained to you that you're a witch. A few days later, you're packed up, put on a plane and sent to New Orleans to learn how to control your new found powers.

You get there and you're lead straight to a room. You're left at the door and slowly you reach for the handle. You can hear girls whispering and giggling - which stops abruptly when you open the door. Everyone stares at you and you shift uncomfortably where you stand. There a blonde girl and a brunette girl - the blonde's eyes are fully of mischief. Suddenly, you go flying backwards, letting out a small scream as you do.

"Madison you bitch!"  
The brunette is there by your side quickly, talking fast and offering you her hand. You shake your head a little and take her hand, smiling shyly.  
"I'm Zoe. That's Madison. Madison Montgomery, movie star and A* bitch."  
"I'm Y/N. And it's fine. I can defend myself."  
Already, ice is cracking around Madison's bed, silently freezing her feet to the ground. Zoe notices and giggles, winking at you as she leads you back to the bedroom and to the bed next to her's.


End file.
